Rodney's Adventures with Alice
by Rodimusthe2nd
Summary: Rodney Frederick's' life has never been the same since he meet and fell in love with Alice Liddell. Upon Discovering Alice's ability, Rodney becomes trapped in his own hell. Alice must help her love regain his sanity or he will never overcome the fact that he has done something wrong. To do this, Rodney must have the power to let go and make things right with his life.
1. Introducing

My life has never been the same since i met her. The long brown hair, the green eyes, her face, so soft and so beautiful. It was just than love at first sight. She had changed me from the inside out. My life has been a cold and delirious lie. I have done something terribly wrong and since then, it wont go away. Remembering is easy, like it was a part of myself. It's the forgetting part that is hard as the stone that never moves.

But then she came into my life. He took me into her personal mad hell and somehow saved me from the past. Since then, remembering it is not so bad anymore. With her help, i have changed and became a new man. I'll tell you how. **My name is Rodney Frederick and these are my adventures with Alice, the love of my life.**


	2. Bad Luck

Chapter 1

I was twenty-years old and a struggling writer who is suffering from severe writer's block. I have nothing to write about in my next novel. My agents are getting impatient. they say if i don't have the novel finished soon, i'm the one who will be finished instead. I tried to become inspired but it was no use. i went to theaters, listened to music, took long walks in the park and around the city. still nothing. not even the memories would help because they reveal sinister things that no one must know. I grew to hate that lifestyle, everyday bores and such, and i felt no happiness. Not since that day. the day that i grew to regret.

I went to a bar and ordered a whisky. it was the only thing that can satisfy my sorrows and anger. i'm twenty years old and i'm already a failure. Then i encounter two gentlemen that are behind me. It was Bugs Meriden and his right hand man Rudy. They have been all over my back since the day i wronged them in front of a whole crowd during a renaissance fair two years back. They tried to beat me to brokenness, but i only bend at their words. after i unbend from their laughter, i walked away, leaving them steaming in their anger. that's not going to happen this time.

After their usual words attacked me, I said nothing and then i left, only to be grabbed by the left arm and get smacked in the head. I fell backwards and landed on a table, causing it to catapult jugs of beer in the air and on someone in the bar. After a sailor laughed, the beer-covered thug punches him in the face. Soon a bar fight took place, with tons of men and women, including Bug and Rudy, starts to throw punches at each other and breaking chairs on their backs. I managed to slip away from the fight and escape from the bar before the authorities arrived.

I went back to my apartment, only to be stopped by the landlady McAddler. She complained about the rent i haven't paid since three weeks ago. She starting to get angry enough to kill me before she can throw me out. I almost have the money, just need a little more. I kept walking up the stairs until i got to my door. My room was as empty my young heart. I layed on the bed for the night and went to sleep, awaiting for dreams for they are the only things that give me comfort and joy. Unless the nightmare come and haunt me.


	3. Paradise Lost and Found

Chapter 2

It all started with a sound of a clock, ticking and ticking as a mysterious omega shaped key swings to and fro. i grabbed the key and the ticking seized. then a door lights out of the darkness. the white paint-chapped door had a omega symbol on it and then i looked at the key that has the same symbol as the door. I put the key into the keyhole and turned it. i grabbed the door knob and opened it. I could not behold the beautiful sight that i'm seeing.

Wonderland. My wonderland. my dreams have given me hope for a better tomorrow. This part of wonderland is where there are flowers and plants that are larger than anything than i could imagine. the lush colors of tulips the tall trees that give birth to delicious fruit. My journey through these woods took me for hours to walk through, but the views were flawlessly enough to distract me from that fact. Then, by the end of my journey, i have reach what looked like a rose. a pure red rose that is single and growing on the ground on it's own. without any though, i picked the rose from the ground like easy, and then i starting to hear screams from the hole where i picked the rose from. screams of pain. this is not good.

The hole started to expand and the skies turned evil and dark. i could see the burning of the sky at the horizons. the hole became large enough for something in flame to come out. along with the earthquakes, the flying flames flew all over, destroying the paradise that was once there. The flowers, the trees, the blue skies have turned against me and my sanity. I tried to run to the door, but the grounds began to reveal themselves. the quakes have created a canyon that has separated me from the exit and the island begins to float away.i was stranded to my doom. i see the burning flames heading towards me. I tried to run but i have forgotten about the hole. i fell in thanks to my ignorance and fear combined. i screamed to what will be by certain doom.

But then, something has grabbed my hand. i began to feel the turning cold of the hand that his holding me from the bottomless pit. i opened and turned my eyes towards a beautiful sight. it was a young woman about my age with brown hair, green eyes, and pure red lips. i was enchanted and grateful for her, saving me from my nightmare. Then a thought came to my mind and slipped through my lips. "Alice…."


	4. She's Real

Chapter 3

I woke up and find myself on the floor. Perhaps I have fell and that caused me to wake up from the Nightmare that was about to turn into a dream come true. I got my self up from the floor and got to the typewriter with an idea. I typed down my dream on the piece of paper and changed it a little. instead of me walking down the road full of plentiful paradise, i wrote about a little girl who use to live in a village and discovers a rose. And i also replaced the flames with dragons attacking the village and obliterated it and she survived by falling down a hole and becoming knocked out. With nothing else on my mind, i left the story with a cliffhanger, which i despise the most. The title is also a complication, trying to figure out what the name should be. Then i found one. It titled it "Monica's Journey".

I gave it to the newspaper and they read it. They said it was amazing and my manager asked if i was gonna type more. I answered that with a confident smile on my face. They put in the paper and made enough for me to survive in the apartment for the next couple of weeks. Since then, the rest was writer's block. most of the dreams i had were boring and still no sign of "Alice." I've become desperate for her. I decided to walk down the market for a bit, thinking for something to replace the cliffhanger. But then, something amazing just happened. I found her. In a different dress and image. But the hair was beautiful enough for me to get my attention. I saw her walking down the streets past me. I followed her, trying to hide myself from her within the crowd.

She kept walking and i still followed down the streets that are becoming empty. I hide behind corners of building and barely peaked. Then i discovered that she is gone. I ran to the spot that i last saw her. Was she another vision? Another dream? am i going mad? Then just when i was about to give up hope, something hit me at the back on the head and i fell down. I barely pushed myself off the ground and i turned my head up, then it was here, wielding a piece of wood in her right hand. "You thought you could get me, did you you perverted freak?"

"Y-You're real?" i said with amazement and fright.

"Of course i'm real." She replied. "Wouldn't you rob me if i wasn't?"

"No, it's not that! You confused me with someone that would hurt you! I won't do that to you!"

"Liar!" She lifts the piece of wood in the air. Before she got the chance to hit me, I rolled over and dodged it. I got up and backed away from her. "Listen to me! I'm not that kind of person! My name is Rodney Fredericks and i'm just a university graduate. I tried to write a story but writer's block got to the best to me. But then you came along and-"

"Can it, devil incarnate!" She shouted when she swung the board at me. I dodged many attempts until i grabbed the board myself.

"I know you don't believe me, but it's the truth, i swear!" I persuaded her. "when i saw you, i was captivated by your beauty that is your face. The true eyes, the smile made by your lips, that is what made me believe in hope again. It's because of you, i started to write again. All thanks to you i managed to get up and do what i love to do."

"You're telling the truth?" She asked me with skepticism.

I pulled a newspaper from my coat and i gave it to her. She read it and she was intrigued by what i wrote. She smiled even. "Very impressive?" She complimented as she gave me the newspaper. "all this from what you saw in my dream. Thinking that i was in your dream?"

"I know it's a coincidence, but think it means something. I want to hope and you gave me it. So i was wonder if we could talk. start out small. I really think that you are the most beautiful and the most vibrant person that i ever met."

"Are you saying this just to get me into bed with you?" the girl asked him with a raised brow.

"No." I answered. "just to get you to have tea with me."

"It worked." She said to him. "My name's Alice. Alice Liddell."

"Call me Rodney."


End file.
